villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Mirage's Alliance
Mirage's Alliance is the faction of villains, who declare their loyalties to the feline goddess, Mirage. The faction plays a major role in the villains tournaments. Members: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Pre-War: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Gallery: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Mirage.png|Mirage (Child of Oberon, working temporary with Rameses, for disposing off Mumm-Ra and the Ancient Spirits of Evil) Rameses young.png|Young Rameses (A younger incarnation of Rameses II, allying with the feline goddess, in hopes of terminating Mumm-Ra's rule in Egypt) Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Mirage.png|Mirage (Leader of the faction, and former queen of the Pride Lands, after her confrontation with Scar's spirit, during her battle with Mumm-Ra in the Spirit realm, she is forced to retreat, while most of her army perished or driven away from the Pride Lands) El Katib (Shadow Walker).jpg|El Katib (Dark minions of Mirage, slain by Grune) Amal.jpg|Amal (Minion of Mirage, possibly slain by Grune) 485px-Abismal.jpg|Abis Mal (Former Sultan of Agrabah, and Former Lieutenant of Mirage, driven away by Skeletor's forces to Forbidden Mountains, where they joined forces with Maleficent) Mechanicles.jpg|Mechanicles (Abis Mal's second-in-command captain and Mirage's lieutenant, during Battle in Agrabah, driven away by Skeletor's forces to Forbidden Mountains, where they joined forces with Maleficent) Mechanical Mantis.png|Mechanical Mantis (Creation of Mechanicles, obliterated by Tri-Klops) Al Muddy.jpg|Al Muddy Warriors (Warriors made of mud, frozen by Evil Lyn) ThumbnailCAIB0AIO.jpg"Haroud Hazi Been (Trustfull henchman of Abis Mal, retreated from Agrabah, after Skeletor's assault, and joined forces with Maleficent) ThumbnailCAIB0AIO.jpg|Haroud Hazi Been (Trustfull Henchman of Abis Mal, and former servant of Mirage, turned allegiance to Maleficent, after defeat by Skeletor's forces, and through her by Maleficent's lieutenant, Ursula, by the end of the Second War) Abis Mal's Thugs.jpg|Abis Mal's Thugs (Thugs serving Abis Mal, retreated from Agrabah, after Skeletor's assault, and joined forces with Maleficent) Ayam Aghoul.jpg|Ayam Aghoul (Former Lieutenant of Mirage, faked his death during the Battle in Agrabah, and later joined Shan Yu's Sorcerer's Society) 733044 1306848844114 full.jpg|The Mukhtar (Former Lieutenant, seemingly abandoned Mirage's faction, for his own personal reasons) The Mukhtar's Manacles (Genie Hunt).jpg|The Mukhtar's Manacles (Minions of the Mukhtar, Unknown fate of them, after Second War) Slumbergath.jpg|Slumbergath (Dark creature of Mirage, obliterated by Evil Lyn) Anansi.png|Anansi (Child of Oberon, Hired by Mirage to kill Skeletor, slain by Tri-Klops) Firecats.jpg|Firecats (Flaming Feline Minions, slain by Mumm-Ra) Zira.jpg|Zira (Second Leader and Second-in-Command of Mirage's faction, perished in Limbo, during the Battle at the Pride Lands, not before reuniting with her deceased mate, Scar) Khan090.jpg|Shere Khan (Former Lieutenant of Zira and Mirage, after the sudden coup against him by Mirage's forces, Khan switched sides with Mumm-Ra's forces, unknown fate of him after Second War) Tublat.jpg|Tublat (Shere Khan's replacement, after his "pressumed death", and Mirage's top lieutenant, annihilated by the explosion of energy, triggered by the Spirit realm's portal destruction, not before dragging Grune to the same fate) Vitani.png|Vitani (Older daughter of Zira, unknown fate of her, after Second War) Out5.jpg|Zira's Lions (Zira's main army, most slain or left during the Battle at the Pride Lands) Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Main Forces Mirage.png|Mirage (Deceased Goddess, after using Mumm-Ra in her persuasion of joining forces with him, after a nearly death experience from Vaatu, Mirage betrayed her ally and joined Vaatu, in her attempt to finally overthrown her archnemeis, betrayed by her backer, and slain by the dominant spirit, along with Mumm-Ra) ThunderCats-Mumm-Ra.jpg|Mumm-Ra (Former comrade of Mirage, joining her after a fatal encounter with Vaatu. After Mirage's revealation of betrayal, during their final fight with Vaatu, Mumm-Ra focused on sole survival by slaining both of his foes. Later, slain by Vaatu, along with Mirage) Slithe 2011.jpg|Slithe (General of Mumm-Ra, and Commander of the Lizard army, Unknown fate, after Mumm-Ra and Mirage's demises) Lizardmen (Thundercats).jpg|Lizardmen (Slithe's main army) Warbots.jpg|Warbots (Slithe's robots) Khamai.jpg|Khamai (Captain of Slithe's elite squad of lizardmen, fate unknown, after initial appearance) Sauro.png|Sauro (Scout of Slithe's elite squad of lizardmen, soldier serving under Khamai, fate unknown, after initial appearance) Kaa02.gif|Kaa (Former Lieutenant of Zira and Former Majordomo of Shere Khan, rebuilted by Slithe's technology, into a humanoid monster, assuming the personality of Klang) Ancient Spirits of Evil.png|Ancient Spirits of Evil (Companions of Mumm-Ra, and later to Mirage, unknown fate of them, after Mirage's betrayal and Mumm-Ra's death by Vaatu) Blacksmith 2011.jpg|The Blacksmith (Mumm-Ra's personal blacksmith, unknown fate of him) Leo.jpg|Leo (Mumm-Ra's Elite Guard, brief appearance in the Blacksmith's forge scene) Panthera.png|Panthera (Mumm-Ra's Elite Guard, brief appearance in the Blacksmith's forge scene) Others Klang.jpg|Klang (The reincarnation of Kaa, unknown fate after Mirage's death by Vaatu) Disney Villains War Mirage.png|Mirage (Former player, staying outside of the warfare, before putting a "curse' on Demona) Firecats.jpg|Firecats (Flaming Feline Minions, slain by Demona) Disney Villains War 2 Main Forces: Mirage.png|Mirage (Leader of the faction, Former Queen and Usurper of the Underworld, retreated to the unknown, after accepting defeat by Dr. Facilier and Hades) 185px-Bear from The Fox and the Hound.jpg|The Bear (The twisted and malevolent counterpart of Kenai, slain by Denahi and Atka, while it also reverted into the heroic self of Kenai) El Katib (Shadow Walker).jpg|El Katib (Dark minions of Mirage, slain by the Friends on the Other Side) Amal.jpg|Amal (Minion of Mirage, possibly slain by the Friends on the Other Side) Queen La.jpg|Queen La (Formely human, killed in the mortal plane, resurrected by Hades and Mirage, later slain by Mozenrath) Leopard Men.jpg|Leopard Men (Group of humanoid servitors of the mad queen, unknown fate of them) Chang1.jpg|Chang (Lieutenant, retreated to the unknown, after defeat against the Sorcerer's Society) Bananas. B.PNG|Bananas B. (Simian sidekick of Chang, retreated to the unknown, after defeat against the Sorcerer's Society) Char 35858.jpg|The Dark Dragon (Chang's secret backer, and Mirage's main enforcer, retreated to the unknown after defeat against the Sorcerer's Society) Hecate.jpg|Hecate (Lieutenant, slain by Ayam Aghoul) Canis and Lupus.jpg|Canis and Lupus (Winged Minions of Hecate, unknown fate of them) Giant Crystalline Monster (Hercules).png|Giant Crystalline Monster (Living Construction, created by Hecate, to reduce Hades' power, through his flames, and made a powerfull minion after a small crystal, destroyed by Mad Madam Mim) Others: Kenai.jpg|Kenai (Hero, who unconsciously, fell under the control of Mirage, and became a monstrosity of his own image) The Crystal (Hercules).png|Hecate's Crystal (Tool used by Hecate, and later by Mirage, in both cases destroyed by Mad Madam Mim and Dr. Facilier respectively) Disney Villains War 3 Category:Factions Category:Team Villains Category:Organization Category:Evil Organizations Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Mirage's Alliance Category:Mirage's Alliance from Disney Villains War Category:Mirage Alliance in TV Villains Tournament